


... And The Chicken Chase Is On

by Aibhilin



Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Devil Fruit shenanigans, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: They meet at the junction of the gates, as per habit.Drabble.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	... And The Chicken Chase Is On

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as an idea once I heard about [yvonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna)'s Jurassic Park prompt on discord and... well. I did want to write a drabble and it went well with the format?
> 
> One thing led to the other and here we are.
> 
> Enjoy~!

They meet at the junction of the gates, as per habit.

The freckled man examines the blond’s latest acquisitions sceptically, raising an eyebrow as he spots an orange among the avocados his brother ought to be carrying from one place to the other.

“That’s a bright one you’ve got there.” Ace remarks, idly turning his head when the cacophony of noises behind him rises a notch. Sabo pauses and stares in the same direction, watching the spectacle with rapt attention.

Not every day you see a phoenix exit left, pursued by wild ostriches.

“Indeed.” Sabo says and that is that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like?


End file.
